A Little Too Much Romantic Intrigue
by Bremond
Summary: Clary ALWAYS seems to have at least one handsome boy following her around... So when Jace and her get in a fight sometime after City of Glass Cassandra Clare brings in the intrigue...


**Hey! I think people really liked The Singing Shadowhunters (I know **_**I**_** did, I couldn't stop giggling for the next three days) Anyway, after finishing City of Glass for the second time I couldn't help noticing how there seems to always be romantic intrigue in the three books, more or less constantly. So, here's a stab at some more romantic intrigue... **

Clary sank down onto the armchair in her old bedroom in the Institute. Once in a while she'd hang out overnight here, and tonight was one of those nights, because her mom was out with Luke.

She was really upset right now, though. The day had been great until Jace and her had started fighting. They never fought. Not really. But they'd really gone all-out this evening, and Clary didn't feel like doing anything but sitting here and staring at the wall now.

"Hello."

"Ah!" Clary yelled and jerked in surprise. She turned to stare at the source of the voice, a boy sitting on the windowsill.

She got to her feet. "Who the hell are you? How'd you get in here?"

"Sorry to startle you," he said, his smile falling. "I'm Aaron."

Clary started to back toward the door. "Um– okay–," she smiled. "I'm just going to get Jace and–,"

"Oh, Jace," he said, looking sad. "Right. I heard about that fight you two had. Sounded pretty bad."

"Uh-huh," said Clary, glancing at the door.

Aaron sighed deeply. His eyes drifted to look out the window. "Guess not all relationships last."

Clary stared at him. "Um, we–,"

He waved his hand. "Sorry, didn't mean it that way."

Clary stopped when her back hit the door. She paused a moment, though, watching this out-of-the-blue visitor. She really had no clue who he was– she racked her brain, trying to remember an Aaron... she hadn't heard of any Aarons in Idris, and couldn't remember if he was somebody's brother, or cousin, or something... And his face brought no recognition, either. Copper-colored skin, dark hair... pretty green eyes...

She stayed where she was. "Do I know you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't really know you too well either, actually. And sorry about this rude entrance, I was climbing up the side of the church to save a cat..."

"Is the cat okay?"

"Oh yeah. He'll be fine. Poor thing, though, stuck up on a ledge. Your window ledge, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I kind of let myself in," he smiled sheepishly.

"How do you know Jace?" Clary asked.

"I don't. I've seen both of you in Idris, though. I guess you didn't notice me." He shrugged. "That's okay. I'm a quiet, handsome loner, anyway.'

"Who saves cats?" said Clary.

He nodded. "It's not like I do it for a living or anything. I'm a Shadowhunter, of course."

"Right."

"I'm actually really hot, too," he said. "Washboard abs and everything."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"You know Jace and I aren't going to split up."

He shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it, though? I also listen to people. I'm very good with feelings. Did I mention I save cats?"

Clary looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath. She looked back at Aaron. "You know, I know exactly why you're here."

"You do?" he looked surprised. "You're not supposed to. It's supposed to be subtle."

"Yeah, I know," she said. She sat down on the bed. "I know what Cassandra Clare is doing."

He looked at her expectantly.

"Fight with Jace blown up to be a big thing, mysterious boy shows up on my windowsill... who saves cats and is really hot, by the way. Yeah, I know this is another attempt at romantic intrigue."

"So I guess you know I'm the guy on the cover of City of Fallen Angels, too, right?"

"I figured."

"Oh," he sighed deeply. He looked up expectantly. "At least tell me I'm more appealing than Sebastian."

She shook her head, feeling bad for him.

"Aw, crap," said Aaron.

"Nah, Sebastian is hard to top," said Clary. "You know, before I figured out he was a homicidal maniac."

"Right. Well, I'm not a homicidal maniac. I end up doing something terrible and Jace kills me, but I'm not homicidal."

"Good to know."

All of a sudden a person climbed up onto the windowsill from outside.

"Hi," he said, stepping into the room. He flashed a stunning smile. "I'm Braden."

"Sorry, Braden," Clary said. "Jace and I aren't splitting up."

He looked up at the ceiling with a scowl. "Nice _job, _Cassie! Some appealing hero _I _am. She didn't even give me a chance!"

A girl's head poked up over the windowsill. She looked around the room, brushing hair out of her eyes. "Hi."

"Really?" said Clary, rolling her eyes. "You're trying that now?"

There was a knock at the door.

Jace poked his head in. "Hey, Clary? I'm sorry..."

He broke off.

"You've got company," he observed.

"Yeah," said Clary. "This is Aaron and Braden. And...?"

"Christina."

"Christina," said Clary. "Aaron, Braden, Christina, this is Jace."

"We know," they said at the same time.

"Could you guys leave?" Clary asked. "Please? I kind of want to be alone with Jace now."

"Oh, la te da," Braden said bitterly. "Sorrrry."

Christina and Braden disappeared out the window.

Aaron remained. He looked uncomfortable. "You know I save cats," he said.

"Do you?" said Jace, looking annoyed. "Go save cats somewhere else."

"Okay," Aaron said, resigned. He went and climbed out the window.

Jace went across the room and slid the window shut.

He turned to Clary. "I don't want to know."

"No, you really don't," she agreed.


End file.
